


Olfier Journals: The Four Stones

by shhybee



Series: Olfier Journals [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhybee/pseuds/shhybee
Series: Olfier Journals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840741
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ Ash. Surrounding the widespread forest was entirely ash. It rained from the sky, it’s source roaring, shaking the leaves off thousands of trees. It slowly closed in, _

_ Click. _

And that's where we take a good pause. Your probably wondering what this book' s gonna bring you or what lesson it’s going to bring. Or maybe your wondering how I got myself into that situation, in which case at some points I as well manage to ask myself how I managed to piss off a titan that much. In either scenario, my past takes to quite a long time ago but just for simplicity, we will pick up a good eight years ago. Just about a year after I met my infernal half-brother and after my best friend had left (though I did have other friends, none were as close as us). 

-

The sun had filled up the whole upstairs loft, leaving a warm patch on the floor and two beds upstairs. To my dismay, my younger brother was already awake, smacking me with the pillow from his bed. In response, I shoved him off the bed. Happy with myself, I headed down the stairs to see my grandmother making honey pancakes. 

“Oh, Charley, your awake. Fantastic.” She chuckled softly, turning to me. 

My eyes instantly met the pancakes in her rough hands. Despite my grandmother being around 12,000 years old, she was a different kind of Eternal. Being a pure-bred phoenix simply meant she could continue living without aging one bit. 

Though new people who knew of her age often came into the house, questioning how a lady like herself could look. Her completely unwrinkled golden (and quite freckle-y) skin and a completely balanced body usually is the first thing to throw them off. The next, most times, is how she contains no grey nor white hair in her knee-length wavy blonde hair. Her honey brown eyes seemed to catch me staring at her as she snapped in my face and handed me a plate of pancakes with syrup.

“You need to eat before you head off to camp.” Grandmother said flatly, going back into the kitchen to make some of her special herbal tea. She always made us boys Butterfly Lavender before sending us to our respective camps, she claimed it was filled with all sorts of good luck

  
“Ugh,” I groaned as my hand guided a bite of pancake into my mouth. Truth be told, I was completely unamused by the mere idea of staying with my stupid brother for the next three months or so. “Do I have to go, gramma?”

She turned to me with a look that told me to hush up and finish my food. My pancakes quickly we're demolished as I headed upstairs to throw on my clothes as well as pack some stuff: clothes, retainers, the sticker I wore around to remind people not to give me meat. Just the essentials. On top of my dresser sat my dagger which I gladly put into its sheath. My friend, Oliver Erin, recently got me Anakletos (which we sometimes refer to as “toes”) as a makeup gift for breaking my sword last summer. After everything was packed, I headed down the stairs, giving Grandmother a kiss on the cheek before using my amulet to teleport through the light to the front of the camp.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I walked into the camp, avoiding all of the energetic people. Instantly, I waded my way to the Poseidon cabin, putting my suitcase under my bed. Before my body could even turn a full ¾ the way around, I was tightly embraced by my friend. Oliver instantly started babbling about how the school had been in Florida, talking about all the insane amounts of stupidity normal teenagers have. He almost seemed to glow as he switched topics onto another discussion, some unnamed person here at the camp. 

Sometimes I believed it sucked that my only good friend’s cabin was quite far away from mine. Oliver was a son of Apollo, not that I had any bad experiences with Apollo. In fact, most of my encounters with Apollo had been quite... Nice. Eventually, he brought me back as he started dragging me out to the Apollo cabin, where we proceeded to sit out front and watch the front of the Ares cabin. 

“What are we doing,” I asked him, looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Both our heads turned as a male with sandy blonde hair and pale skin walked past us. Oliver pretty much was having an attack over the man across from us. “..You like him?”   
  
Oliver looked to me with an almost offended look on his face, “no he wrecked my ukulele, I wanted you to come over here so you could see him and agree with me he should be destroyed.”   
  
I rolled my eyes at him as the boy approached us, his red scarf dangling in front of him as he leaned down. His green eyes looked both us over before he stood up, putting his hands onto his hips. 

“Hello. I noticed you two staring.” He chuckled at Oliver, whos mouth dropped down as if he didn’t know he would be caught staring at him. “My name is Jacob Larrson, what’s yours?”   
  
“Why does it matter to you?” I questioned, crossing my arms. In any experiences Oliver and I had, anyone related to Ares in any way, shape or form was bound to be rude. 

  
“Well, don't you need a team of three to go anywhere? It just seems like it’s you two. Maybe if the three of us pair up, we could go on a quest.”   
  
“We don’t need a third,” Oliver said bitterly, blowing his brown curls out of his face. His hazel eyes looked Jacob up and down. Honestly, I don’t blame him for doing so. Jacob was wearing such a weird mix of clothing: a red scarf, a leather snow jacket (with all sorts of various patches), a dirty white shirt, acid wash jeans and boots. He also had on a pair of random suspenders that had no use as they were just hanging.

“Alright if you two say so.” Jacob took his jacket off, putting his sunglasses back on, “it's really bright here, how do you guys see so normally here?”

Oliver shrugged, looking around. Someone must have called to Jacob as he looked up, running over to a different area. Oliver gave a simple huff to me, looking at me before walking into his cabin, swearing in Spanish as he slammed the Apollo door shut. I simply sighed, getting up and heading back to the Poseidon cabin, face planting back into the bed. Tired crept onto my eyes, which genuinely confused me, I had just woken up. Why was I so tired? Was I forgetting something?

I pushed myself off the bed and went into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. Everything looked at the same yet I drifted back into the dream I had earlier. It was strange, usually, things I see about the future appear in my day to day, not dreams. At least not since before the incident a few years prior. Going back over to my bunk, I started to unpack, hoping to distract myself from the questions rolling around in my head. Once I was done, the room still felt incredibly empty knowing no one would be joining me inside this year. The call for lunch rang out around the camp, calling everyone to eat. Instead, I kicked my shoes off and plummeted into my mattress, starting to sleep, not knowing my summer would be interrupted soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about two weeks since we arrived back at camp. Oliver and I had pretty much been spending every day together, as he pretty much dragged me into helping him at the infirmary. Every so often, Jacob came in from getting some kind of injury from the rest of his idiotic siblings. Though I thought he was quite normal looking, I could tell Oliver had some sort of attraction to him (of course he would never admit it). When I had finally come back to my reality, I had realized I forgot to put on my amulet. Despite Oliver needing me quite much at the time, he excused me to go run back and get it. My eyes darted over to my cabin as I gave him a small nod, rushing back over.

The cabin felt entirely different when I walked in, the air felt heavy, deadly. Something about the aura could make anyone feel angry at anything like it was consumed with a burning hatred for the walls around it. The hot breath of the room crept down my neck as I searched for the amulet, looking all over the room. I wiped a bead of sweat from my face as I turned to hear a familiar voice.   
  
“Is this what you might be looking for?” A rough hand reached out, the amulet dangling from it. He smirked, eyes ablaze behind his sunglasses. “Thought you might come back for it.”   
  
A growl escaped my throat as I crossed my arms, fixing my posture, “what do you want Ares. You never come here just for a little children's visit.”

“Oh, quick as ever. Do tell me though, how did the great Monachikos get stuck as a puny little runt? Sure it has been two years since we have met face to face, but I do remember you being quite a bit... Taller.” Ares leaned back onto the bunk, looking at the blue covers.

“Well that’s just none of your damn business now is it.” I hissed at him, snatching my amulet back from him, putting it around my neck. “Now tell me what you want.”

Ares stood like a mountain above me, approaching me with heavy steps. “I need you to get something for me. I would ask anyone else, but I do understand you have close ties with certain gods.”

“Pretty much just Hades. But what do you need me to get for you? I’m sure your not wanting to just enjoy a lovely pomegranate, or else you would get a Hades demigod to go down and get you one.”

He let out a chuckle, “No, I need you to steal something of his. I need you to take his mutt and bring him to me. It’s for something very important. You can turn me down, but quest rules apply if you choose to come. If so, you can find me in Cincinnati.”

“Are there any other rules or anything? I’ve heard some quests require certain rules and such, like a time limit or-”   
  
“Keep pushing and I might put one on there. Just don’t tell the two in charge, leave under their noses.” Ares started for the cabin door, putting his hand on the knob. “Might need to find a weapon though.” 

  
Before I could turn and ask him another question, he was completely gone. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden disappearance before walking back to the infirmary. The day continued as usual, Oliver and I’s shifts ending eventually. We started talking about what Ares said, deciding the both of us would leave tonight during campfire since everyone would be distracted then. Nighttime had hit and Oliver and I had finished packing everything we needed by the campfire. He had snagged some food and supplies from the infirmary (as well as saying he had to pick something up from a Hephaestus demi, I had assumed it was his weapon). I waited out by the gate for him and watched as Jacob came up to me with a bag.

“Oh good, you haven’t left yet. Glad I managed to make it.” He gave a warm smile at me, brushing off his jacket from some dirt he’d been pushed in.

“What are you doing here Jacob? Go with everyone else at the campfire.” I shouldered my backpack as Oliver ran back over, who also gave Jacob an eyebrow raise.

“I’m here to join you on your quest, I’m not gonna let you two puny demigods go wander around the country without me.” Jacob crossed his arms, looking damn determined.

Oliver looked at me, his eyebrows raised. Finally, I gave in and groaned, “Fine you can come with us. But only because Oliver broke my sword last night. Once we're out of the area, I can travel us to Ohio.”    
  
Jacob looked confused, mumbling a small “what the hell is in Ohio” as the three of us walked out the gates. I reached my hands to them, in an attempt to travel them, but to my unfortunate surprise, nothing happened. Oliver and Jacob started cracking up, then starting to mock me.

“Oh, how impressive!” Oliver snorted out, holding his stomach tightly as he wheezed along with Jacob on the other side of me.

My cheeks turned red as I crossed my arms, “this is no laughing matter! It should have been able to work!”   
  
Jacob laughed, nearly crying, “right, and I should be able to fly. What shall we do next oh great magician?”   
  
At this point, both of them were pretty much on the floor, howling hysterically with laughter and tears. I stood firmly in place, looking quite annoyed at my two idiotic friends. After a few more minutes of them practically dying, they both got up, patting themselves off. Jacob reached in his pocket, pulling out some keys.

“Your lucky I can drive.” He smiled at us and walked down the path and mountain.

Oliver and I followed along before we reached a nice looking Mercedes from about the early 2000s. Jacob unlocked it and the three of us smooshed ourselves into the car (it only had one long seat in the very front). The two giants took it upon themselves to shove me in the middle, practically suffocating me. Oliver turned the radio on as Jacob started the car, driving down the road. It had been about 30 minutes of us driving down the back roads and listening to Oliver scream country songs like no tomorrow, the three of us instantly woke up.

Oliver looked to Jacob and me, the color pretty much draining from his tan face. “Did you guys hear that?”   
  
Jacob made a tiny snort as he continued driving, “Oliver I couldn’t hear anything over your insanely loud screaming of country songs.”   
  
Oliver went to go say something to him before the three of us flinched, hearing trees fall behind us. Jacob, now absolutely terrified, started speeding down the road. Well, that just pissed whatever was behind us off more, because the trees got louder and before we knew it there was a tree in front of us. We all shrieked as Jacob slammed on the brakes, the car breaking right before we hit the giant thing of wood in front of us. Oliver rushed out of the car to see what had been chasing us, his eyes going wide as he turned back to the car.

“Its a minotaur!!!” Oliver cried out, backing up against the trunk in complete fear.

Jacob was next to rush out, pulling his sword out, “we just got to get it to run into something! Charley, you have a sword right?!”   
  
As I marched out, I glared at Oliver who smiled sheepishly, “Uh I broke Charley’s sword last summer”   
  
Jacob stared right into Oliver’s eyes and groaned. “We're gonna die.” 

“No, I had someone make something right before we left.” Oliver plopped a ring into my hand, winking at me. I stared at him, looking at the ring in my hand.

“Oliver I think you lost your brain in that crash, this is a ring. Its a RING. What is this gonna help me at a-” I let out a shriek as it turned into a sword, looking identically like my old sword Hyacinth.

Jacob had ditched us while Oliver and I were screaming at each other over the ring as he was over, trying to get the Minotaur to charge at him. We had to duck away as Jacob ran past, the Minotaur stomping on the back of his ride. Jacob made a whine before ducking out of the way when the Minotaur did charge, ramming straight into a tree. I took that as my chance to run over and with a small boost from Jacob, I managed to drive Hyacinth through the Minotaur’s head. When it proceeded to turn to dust, I fell back onto Jacob and we were then drenched in the monster's dust, looking like we had just walked out of the dirtiest coal mine in the world. 

Oliver rushed to my aid while Jacob ran to his car, crying out, “mY cAr- my dads gonna kill me-” He put his hands over his head.

I got up (Oliver helping me up of course) and headed to Jacob. Oliver gave a soft pat to Jacob’s back, “Jacob. Get the hell over it.”   
  
Both of us then got into the car. Jacob stared at us and threw his sword in the beaten up trunk, starting the car back up, “you both are assholes.”

“Yeah, we’re aware.” I smiled at him, batting my eyelashes at him. “Ask daddy for a new car.”   
  
“Maybe I will.” He huffed, driving around the tree and into Brooklyn, parking at a gas station.

The employee just clocking out for his shift stared at our ride, looking very shaken to see a massive hoof print in the back of our car. Oliver went out and put a 20 in his hand, giving him a soft shh before the three of us went into the store to raid it for food. The employee slowly backed away and went to his car, leaving quickly. After we stuffed our backpacks, it was onto the bus we went. Jacob looked around, noticing the looks we're getting, though I'm sure the people had every right to be confused as two giant teens and a small child we're covered in what looked like oil.

Oliver told the bus driver where we were going, we went into the back seats and passed out for the rest of the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

On our constant switching of trains, we had been playing go fish, Uno, and some half poker (we had no chips so we bet on chips). We finally stopped in Cincinnati after a very long 20 hours, quickly heading to a motel. Jacob bought us a room and he and I raced to the bathrooms, showering off as quickly as possible. Oliver sighed at us and ordered pizza for us to eat at 2 am, turning a reality show on as he waited for his turn. Once I came out, I rushed over and put my favorite hoodie on, shivering hardcore.

Oliver snickered, “that your boyfriend's hoodie?”

I stood still, a memory surfacing in the back of my mind before I shook it off, giving a small smile, “my ex-boyfriend's hoodie.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know. But your right, it is cold.” He curled up on the couch, “this place doesn't have blankets.”   
  
He made a small oof as Jacob’s hoodie was thrown in his face. Jacob walked out with a t-shirt and sweatpants on, smiling at him.

  
Oliver scrunched his nose at him and gave him an "ew", putting the hoodie on. Jacob gave him the most confused look on the planet before sitting down, watching the tv. I got the pizza as soon as it arrived, plopping right in between the two. They seemed to look embarrassed by that point and I grinned at Ollie.

“Ohhhhh was I interrupting something?” I teased him, poking his side as I opened the pizza box up.

Jacob smacked my head, taking like four slices of pizza and eating them. As I started to whine, Oliver also took four slices and left me with two. I glared at them both and ate my pizza, thinking how much these two are going to regret this when I steal the whole bed from them. A knock on the door was heard, so obviously Oliver and I chose Jacob to open the door for us. He mumbled at us and opened the door, staring. 

“Hey did we order a grumpy war god?”   
  
“No, we didn’t just shut the door on him,” I replied, to which Jacob slammed the door in Ares's face.

Ares teleported into the room, crossing his arms. He furrowed his eyebrows at Jacob before patting his head, “good job”   
  
“Touch me again and I will bite your fingers off like carrots.” Jacob glared at him, stepping back.

Oliver and I snickered, curled up next to each other on the couch. Ares stormed over and sat next to us, making the both of us feeling like we were melting just from how generally warm he was. He leaned on the side of the couch, grinning at us.

  
“So I see you decided to take the quest. Good. Well, I should let you know now what you have to do to get Cerberus. I assume you notice you couldn’t travel anywhere.”   
  
Jacob and Oliver looked to me, Jacob speaking up first, “oh you weren’t joking-”

“What’s a joke.” I tilted my head at him, smiling at him. “Yeah, I noticed. What the hell is up with that?”

“You missing the stone from your Amulet. Find all four pieces and you can get to the underworld easy peasy. But there are twists as to where each of them is.”   
  
“Just tell us the locations and shut up Ares,” Oliver said, raising his eyebrows and popping his gum.

  
“Alright. Santa Monica, Columbus, Chicago, and Seattle.” Ares grinned at the three of us, putting down a wallet with a few debit cards and IDs inside. “Good luck boys.” 

He then left. The three of us looked at each other before I got up, finding the bed to go lay on. At this point, I didn’t care what they were doing, just that I went to bed to recharge again. As soon as I hit the bed, I was out.

I could feel the world around me spiral before I awoke in a glistening green field dipped in blue from the night sky. Blue flowers around me hugged me tight as a rest from the ongoing tears falling from the clouds above, the whole world around me seeming just as sad as this night would continue out to be. I sat up, turning my head up to the cloud, feeling the warm rain run down my face, crawling its way through my clothes. At that time I wish I could hear birds, but sadly, the only thing I could hear was the horrific capture of my mother. Upon hearing her shriek, I caught myself getting up and running for the camp. But before I could get there, I was surrounded by fire. The heat itself could make anyone's head pound, ash replacing the rain that was pouring before. The overwhelming sound of a now-familiar scream filled my ears. It was Jacob, and I couldn't find him. But before anything more could happen, I woke back up.

I suppose I had let out a scream because Oliver and Jacob booked it into the bedroom, looking at me very concerned. Oliver rushed over and looked me over, feeling my head and wiping his hand on his clothes.

“What on Earth happened? Are you all alright? Your sweating and burning-” Oliver frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

At this point I was in tears, a dream had rendered the infamous Monachikos about ready to bawl, and I didn’t want to admit that. I just simply put my face against Oliver’s shoulder, giving him a small hug. Oliver frowned more, shifting to hug me back. Jacob also joined in, bonking my head with his chin.

“Don’t wanna talk about it?” Jacob asked, looking down at me. I shook my head in response, knowing they would surely think I was crazy.

They didn’t ask any more questions, just hugged me until Jacob poked my side, making me start to laugh. He also started to laugh, continuing to poke my sides. I hissed at him, slapping at his hands in between laughs. For a brief moment, everything seemed like it was okay. That was until we had been hurled right into the Columbus forest, our backpacks next to us. 

Jacob shivered and put his other jacket on, “Well, I guess we go look for what we need.”

Oliver pointed at my amulet, “Hey, it’s glowing! It must glow depending on how close we are to a piece of it.”

“What are we by?” I asked, looking at a sign right by us, “what does that say I can’t read English.”   
  
“It says The Museum of Art. It must be down where that's at, perhaps it's hidden in a statue.” Jacob mentioned, crossing his arms.

  
I nodded, grabbing my backpack and running over to the museum. Oliver put his hand on his chin, following after me while thinking of something. Jacob also followed after us, tilting his head, at Oliver. We snuck into the back door so we didn’t have to pay then made our way around the museum, finding where the amulet glowed the most. We stopped in front of a statue of Venus in the new Greek and Roman exhibit they had just added.

“There it is! Wow, that was fairly easy for a quest for my dad.” Jacob put his hands on his hips, turning to look at us other two.

“Yeah, I think it’s too easy. We literally just had a Minotaur up our butts two days ago, and here we are, freely standing here with no repercussions. Don’t you think it's too easy?” Oliver asked Jacob, crossing his arms.

“Yeah I agree, just because it seems easy now doesn’t mean something couldn’t just turn down the hall. Percy had to fight a hydra in a museum so I wouldn’t say all of them are peaceful and quiet.” I added in.

“Speaking of which, aren’t you a child of Poseidon?” Oliver turned to me.

“Yeah, why?” I paused, realizing the mistake. I now was physically 13, meaning any monster nearby smelled a  _ new _ Poseidon demigod. “Uh oh.”


End file.
